User blog:Jacksper/Generations and Families
The way I see it. There needs to be a clearly defined way to understand where a character fits in terms of birth and relation to other characters. Families are loosely acknowledged thus far on this wiki, but as the wiki is growing and people are doing more role-playing. More in depth family role-playing and legacies are inevitable. I will give a bief but in depth look at Generations and families on the wiki. And this will grow over time. Age Range Each age range has its own defining method. In this I won't attempt to label players but rather their characters as they are much simpler to categorize as putting individual players into an "Age" such as first, second or third is disputed and hard to pinpoint do to everyone's own opinions. The Originals The very first age range of characters is of course the player's very first character. EVERY original character (regardless of whether or not time capsules are used) are apart of generation 1. If a character formerly belonged to another player and was given to a second player, they are still original characters regardless of what their actual age is. Originals are the most numerous and as of now still the most powerful characters on this wiki, though the second Age seems to be destined to surpass their predecessors. Heralds Of the originals their are heralds. The heralds are the originators of families. They are part of or leaders of a prestigious group of relatives. Notable Heralds are: Ultimate Tre and Collie of the Ultimate family Tsurugi, Shintaro and Naosho of the Yuji clan Gianor of the Gianor Family Natch of the Natch Family Tenchi of the Tenchi Family Aaron of the Xorous Family These are the founding members of the respective clans or families, these families represent the first and largest of the many families on the wiki. The Successors The children of the Originals are the members of their families and also tend to overcome their parents in ability. The primary thing that sets the second Age apart fromt he first is that they are the direct descendants of the original characters made by the player. This means that a character must get married to another original or child character and then have a child of their own in order for a child to be labaled second Age Range. The Grand The third and final age range thus far are the grandchildren of an original character. Their are too few of them to label this group as the Ultimate successors as many are about the same strength as the second Age was during their respective levels of power. It is projected (by me at least) that eventually the grandchildren may rise to a level above their parents, though as of now the first of the grandchildren are not as special. Notable Exceptions Now I know that this whole age range thing has flaws. Some characters such as Aiko Miame or Shi who could fit into either the second or third age ranges because they are both results of the union between a first ranged and second ranged character. It is generally accepted that they are the first of the third age range. Families (Alright guys(gals), now that I established the idea and changed the terminology a bit. I'd like for you all who WANT your families listed to post in the comments, I'll make sure to add them to the list when I can, otherwise I'll just scour the wiki until I find most of the families here. This is a somewhat Biased oppinion and so I do apologize in advance if I missed any other "Heralds" or Grandchildren that might be exceptions to the Age rule. Thanks for the comments.) The way I set it up, is Founder, Blood and Inclusion. The founding members are the two (or in the case of a clan # of) members that created the family/clan. They are therefore related to most if not all of the clan-members and are the unofficial or sometimes official leaders of that family. Blood members are descendants of the Family's founders, these are Children, Grandchildren, etc... Included members are married in or adopted into a certain family. Ultimate Family The Ultimate family is not named simply for bravado or feats. It is named after the Family's Patriarch, Ultimate Tre. The family was officially started when Tre married Collie bringing both of their own children Loke and Collgeta respectively. It grew in size with the inclusion of Rin, the first and only love-child of Collie and Tre. And finally grew again with the birth of Aiko Miame, by Collgeta and Naosho Gen. Founders *Ultimate Tre *Collie Blood-members *Collgeta *Loke *Rin *Aiko Miame *Sora Harumi Included members *Naosho Gen Blizzard Family The Blizzard family is a noble family created by the union of Frost Blizzard and Rhea. This family is one of the PC families on this wiki and are thus considered a noble family. The Blizzard family line tends to have strong magical and regenerative abilities, and has a wide range of races within this one family group. Founders *Frost/Glacier Blizzard *Rhea Blood-members *Chronos Yuji Family The Yuji family is a very large family much like the Ultimate family. They possess very similar signatures to one another and have the infamous "Tempestuous Spirit of Valour". Men and women born to this family have high ki, strength and speed making them excellent physical fighters. The clan also has gifted Magicians and is one of the Noble clans. Founders *Tsuyoshi Tsurugi Kyousuke Yuji *Caliziana *Naosho Gen Yuji Blood-members *Haruki *Miri *Shuu *Aiko Miame Yuji *Sora Harumi Yuji *Frost Blizzard Included Members *Shintaro *Collgeta Natch Family The Natch family is the unofficial name I have coined for descendants of Natch. This family is very powerful with their legendary Blazing-ken technique and powerful Saiyan heritage. This family has many Super Saiyans in its line and is known for the Saiyan blood within it. Founders *Natch *Caraba Blood-members *Ace *Torra Included Members *Aaron Xorous *Miname Xorous-Noveria Family One of the noble families on the wiki. The Xorous family was founded by the union of Alyra Noveria and Aaron Xorous in the future. As such this family exist on a time-peradox (Although the Ultimate family seems to be similar because of the weird age ranges), Time Lock is an ability passed down to many of the Xorous family members. They are all skilled time travelers and are all very powerful. Founders *Alyra Noveria *Aaron Xorous Blood-members *Starr *Hope *Shinigami Category:Blog posts